


Thuis in Amsterdam | Домой, в Амстердам

by StupidRacoon



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, douwe bob
Genre: Belgium (Country), Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Eurovision, M/M, Male Slash, Russia, Songfic, The Netherlands, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidRacoon/pseuds/StupidRacoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Советую под конец включить Douwe Bob - Pass it on.<br/>Именно эта песня вдохновила меня на данный фик.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thuis in Amsterdam | Домой, в Амстердам

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icanthang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanthang/gifts).



> Советую под конец включить Douwe Bob - Pass it on.  
> Именно эта песня вдохновила меня на данный фик.

Стоило им только приехать в Стокгольм, как Дауэ уже пригласил половину участников Евровидения в свой бар, а особое внимание уделил симпатичному русскому. Стайн лишь молча сидел в противоположном углу заведения и, потягивая виски, сверлил взглядом что-то весело шептавшего на ухо новому другу Постуму. Парень еще несколько минут наблюдал за этой сладкой парочкой и в итоге, в очередной раз опустошив стакан, бросил его на пол. Музыка играла слишком громко, а посетители завороженно наблюдали за поющим на сцене французским исполнителем; звон разбившегося стекла донесся лишь до сидевшей рядом Лауры. Девушка с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрела на ван Далена, пытаясь скрыть свое недоумение. Тезоро придвинулась к парню:  
  
— Стайн, мне кажется, что тебе хватит, — бельгийка положила свою руку на его плечо, пытаясь хоть немного поумерить пыл голландца. Но тот сбросил с себя руку девушки.  
  
— Я уже большой мальчик, сам решаю, когда мне хватит, — прорычал ван Дален и направился к барной стойке за выпивкой.  
  
Тезоро проводила парня взглядом и в следующее мгновение встала со своего кресла, чтобы подойти к шатену, все еще оживленно обсуждавшему что-то с Сергеем.  
  
— Дауэ, можно тебя на минутку? — лицо девушки было встревоженно. Голландец обернулся к Тезоро и, как он это часто делает, широко улыбнулся:  
  
— Конечно, сегодня вечером я весь ваш, — ответил Постума и кивнул Лазареву, извиняясь за прерванный разговор. Он сделал несколько шагов к Лауре. — Ты что-то хотела?  
  
Хозяин бара отпил из стакана и снова растянул губы в улыбке, демонстрируя, что внимательно её слушает.  
  
— Вообще-то это не мое дело, — замялась бельгийка, — но мне кажется, что со Стайном что-то не так.  
  
Девушка кивнула в сторону барной стойки, где уже порядком окосевший от алкоголя ван Дален, изображал из себя бармена. Дауэ отлично понимал, почему парень ведет себя так странно, да и обычно тот не пил столько крепкого спиртного. Постума начал хитро улыбаться, не сводя взгляда с блондина.  
  
— Дауэ? — обратилась к парню Лаура, — ты понимаешь, что происходит?  
  
— Он просто переволновался, вот и перебрал, — голландец подмигнул девушке и вежливо откланялся, чтобы спасти горящий зад своего друга.  
  
Стайн перебирал бутылки в баре, выбирая что-нибудь новенькое. Выбор парня пал на «беленькую», стоявшую в дальнем ряду:  
  
— Опачки, ты же тоже русская. Каждому свое, не так ли? — печально выдохнул голландец. Внезапно прямо над ухом ван Далена грозно прозвучало:  
  
— Поставь пузырь на место.  
  
Ван Дален отпустил бутылку и поднял руки, резко поворачиваясь к источнику звука. Рядом с парнем стоял Постума, устало смотревший на пьяного друга.  
  
— Какого черта ты тут делаешь? — спросил Стайн, наклоняясь обратно к бутылке, но Дауэ успел захлопнуть дверцу шкафа прямо перед носом музыканта.  
  
— Сейчас ты пойдешь со мной.  
  
— Сейсясь ти пойдесь со мнёй, — передразнил друга ван Дален. Постума, не обращая внимания на козни Стайна, схватил его за запястье и потащил за собой практически безвольное тело, перемещающееся лишь за счет инерции. Минуя темные коридоры и помещения для персонала, Дауэ то и дело поглядывал на музыканта. Тот лишь покачивал головой, напевая что-то себе под нос. Голландец вошел в небольшую комнатку, толкнул друга на старенький диван и запер дверь изнутри.  
  
— Ну и? Нотации читать мне будешь? — поинтересовался Стайн, располагаясь на мягких подушках.  
  
Постума сложил руки на груди и прислонился к двери:  
  
— Рассказывай какого черта ты тут вытворяешь. Лаура охерела от твоей выходки.  
  
Стайн усмехнулся:  
  
— Так вот кто меня слил.  
  
— Новости о пьяном дебоше на моей вечеринке достигнут организаторов конкурса раньше, чем ты успеешь пискнуть, — Дауэ выдохнул и направился к дивану, чтобы устроиться рядом с ван Даленом.  
  
В комнате повисла тишина, и даже с лица Стайна сползла самодовольная улыбка. Голландцы молча сидели на диване: Постума, закинув голову, рассматривал свежевыкрашенный белой краской низкий потолок. Как не пытались рабочие навести порядок в стареньком помещении бывшего клуба, кое-где все равно были заметны темные пятна — изъеденные плесенью сырые стены, результат работы природы вот уже на протяжении третьего десятка лет; Стайн же изучал причудливую лампу, стоявшую у стены. Парень не знал, куда спрятать свои глаза — смотреть на Дауэ было просто невыносимо, особенно, когда в памяти были так свежи его образы с Сергеем.  
  
— Ты снова был рядом с ним, — будто бы невзначай бросил ван Дален, не сводя глаз с тусклого источника света.  
  
Дауэ закрыл глаза и засмеялся:  
  
— Ну что ты за идиот.  
  
Стайн покачал головой:  
  
— Идиот, идиот. Вечно ты твердишь одно и то же.  
  
Постума встал с дивана и медленно направился в сторону мини-бара. Вытащив оттуда бутылку, привезенную в подарок киприотами, голландец плюхнулся обратно на подушки. Стайн устало наблюдал за действиями парня, пока тот открывал сосуд и делал из него несколько глотков. Ван Дален презрительно фыркнул, когда Дауэ, наконец, поставил бутылку на пол.  
  
— Нет у меня ничего с этим русским, — пробубнил Постума, скидывая ботинки и укладываясь на колени друга. — Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты приревновал меня.  
  
Стайн продолжал гипнотизировать лампу, но через секунду наклонился за полупустой бутылкой. Дауэ, жалуясь на костлявые колени друга, с недовольством вернулся в сидячее положение.  
  
— Ну хорош уже, — цокнул голландец, вырывая из рук Стайна алкоголь.  
  
— Ты меня обманываешь, долбанный Постума, — возмущенно воскликнул ван Дален. — В каком это еще смысле «приревновать»? У тебя все в порядке с головой?  
  
— Все замечательно с головой, — выдохнул Дауэ, усаживаясь на колени музыканта и целуя его шею. Стайн в ответ поглаживал спину друга, медленно спускаясь к ягодицам.  
  
— Смелее, — шептал Постума на ухо ван Далену, — как не родной вдруг.  
  
Музыкант положил руки на лицо Дауэ и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Постума охотно отвечал парню, по-хозяйски проникая языком в его рот. Сердце Стайна бешено колотилось в груди, ему даже казалось, что оно вот-вот сломает ребра и выпадет наружу, прямо в руки Дауэ. Пальцы ван Далена судорожно искали пуговицы на рубашке Постумы, а находя, еле справлялись с ними, небрежно дергая белоснежную ткань.  
  
— Стайн, ты дрожишь, как подросток, — прерываясь от поцелуев, еле дыша, шептал голландец. Он торопливо расстегнул ремень и ширинку, освобождаясь от одежды, вдруг ставшей тесной. Постума вновь прильнул к шее музыканта, прикусывая тонкую кожу и оставляя влажные дорожки. Ван Дален шумно выдохнул, опуская руки вниз, к собственным штанам, чтобы снять растущее напряжение.  
  
— Гребанный Постума, — сбивчиво произнес Стайн, — я хочу тебя.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил парень, запуская пальцы в светлые волосы друга, — так чего ты ждешь.  


 

***

  
  
Стайн сидел на диване и, тяжело дыша, пытался нащупать одной рукой свои джинсы. Он был абсолютно измотан и опустошен, а взгляд все еще скользил по комнатке, не цепляясь ни за что, кроме голого парня, чье тело было густо покрыто татуировками. Он стоял у тумбочки и пытался поджечь сигарету, которую держал в зубах. Когда ему это удалось, Дауэ крепко затянулся и, облегченно выдохнув, опустился на стул:  
  
— Стайн? — обратился Постума к музыканту.  
  
Ван Дален поднял глаза на друга, тот выглядел растерянным. Голландец встал с дивана и подошел к Дауэ:  
  
— Сейчас я хочу лишь одного, — руки Стайна плавно заскользили по плечам Постумы, — чтобы мы вернулись домой, в Амстердам…  


**_Keep your memories alive_ **  
_**What seems lost is still inside** _  
_**Practice love until you master it** _  
_**And pass it on** _


End file.
